Finais felizes acontecem
by Gih Bright
Summary: Dias depois da luta contra Haku e seus espelhos de gelo, Sasuke, ainda sentindo alguns efeitos dos ferimentos, encontra por acaso um Naruto demasiadamente tímido. Oneshot de msn, yaoi. sasunaru. Fic minha e da alichan.


**ois. Aki é a Gih e a Ali-chan ou melhor falso álibi.**

**Como a gente tá viciada em fic de msn a gente fez essa aki n.n **

**Divirtam-se e reviews /o/**

**Finais felizes acontecem.**

Sasuke tinha acabado de sair do supermercado cheio de sacolas. Esquecera-se de fazer a feira do mês e, ao voltar do hospital, se deu conta de que havia muita pouca coisa na dispensa. Ainda tinha que comprar os remédios receitados, pois boa parte faltava, e como ninja precisava se recuperar logo. Foi de manhã para o mercado visando chegar cedo e não encontrar nenhuma fã maluca, mas a fila enorme não lhe permitiu concluir este objetivo.

O garoto andava com um pouco de dificuldades ainda por causa dos ferimentos, mas nada que o impedisse da urgência. Seria tudo rápido e prático se hoje... Somente hoje, ao meio dia, um milagre acontecesse e Naruto não estivesse lá no Ichiraku Ramen para lhe ver e aborrecer a paciência...

Mas ele estava lá. E o viu. E Sasuke amaldiçoou o dono do restaurante por ter aberto seu estabelecimento no exato caminho de sua casa.

Naruto ao ver Sasuke ainda distraído, entristeceu seu semblante. Se Sasuke estava ferido a culpa era toda sua. Ele ainda se lembrava de como o Uchiha tinha se jogado para protegê-lo. Naruto queria recompensar Sasuke de algum jeito. Ao ver o amigo carregando tantas sacolas decidira que o ajudaria nas tarefas diárias. Decido, o Uzumaki corre até Sasuke com um imenso sorriso estampado no rosto.

Estava tão empolgado que até se esqueceu de comer seu querido ramem. Seu único objetivo era retribuir o ato de Sasuke. Estava bem perto do outro quando uma pergunta lhe ocorreu: Porque será que Sasuke chegava a arriscar tudo por ele? O Uchiha já lhe havia dito que precisava se vingar, que já tinha seus objetivos traçados, então... Porque será que ele se arriscava tanto por ele? Será que, para Sasuke, ele Uzumaki Naruto seria alguém especial? Será que Sasuke se importava com ele? Subitamente, Naruto sentiu seu rosto em brasas, como se tivessem posto um holofote em seu rosto. E mesmo perto de Sasuke manteve seu rosto abaixado.

Sasuke realmente não estava com cabeça para ver o loiro - muito menos depois do ocorrido. Viu o garoto se aproximar e o olhou de cima a baixo, como se estivesse analisando alguma peça em exposição. Percebeu o garoto travar antes de iniciar sua histeria e seu rosto abaixar.

Certamente a histeria do menino irritava, mas seu silêncio ainda era mais perturbador. Um pensamento repentino surgiu na mente do moreno.

"Ele percebeu."

Sentiu o rosto corar levemente e uma pequena amargura no peito, mas não parou de andar. Provavelmente àquela altura ele deveria apenas perguntar sobre a sua amada Sakura e ir até ela com mais um motivo agora: Se afastar definitivamente.

O moreno continuou a andar afogado em pensamentos e ignorou o loiro como se ele fosse apenas uma de suas fãs, deixando-o para trás.

Talvez assim as coisas ficassem mais fáceis.

-Yo! Hei Sasuke-teme, não me ignore!!! Eu to falando com você!! - Naruto correu e pegou a mão de Sasuke, fazendo com que este o encare. Naruto já sorria e mantinha seu rosto próximo do outro. Só nesse instante que Naruto percebeu a beleza do colega de time. Como é que não tinha reparado antes?

Deixou-se perder naquelas orbes negras que se arregalaram levemente ao se sentir virado bruscamente. Naruto não entendia por que suas mãos se tornaram geladas, nem porque seu coração disparou, muito menos porque se lembrou daquele beijo que havia trocado por um mero acidente. O beijo... Saber que já tinha provado daqueles lábios finos do outro... Isso fez Naruto corar até a raiz dos cabelos.

Sasuke estranhou a reação do garoto, que ainda segurava a sua mão e o rosto corando, parecendo... A Sakura? O garoto piscou os olhos em descrença. Suas maçãs do rosto estavam realmente vermelhas? O que era aquela reação?

-As compras estão pesando Dobe. -falara tentando se desvencilhar dos pensamentos. Provavelmente estava pregando alguma peça nele. - Fale logo o que quer.

As palavras soaram frias e a expressão talhada em desinteresse. Se tinha algo que o moreno fazia bem era ser inexpressivo.

A voz de Sasuke nunca tinha soado tão lasciva na opinião de Naruto, porém ao pensar nessa possibilidade o rapaz se atrapalhou todo. Se é que é possível, ficara ainda mais vermelho. Será que a doença de Hinata era contagiosa?

Nesse instante ele encara o rosto de Sasuke. Não podia ficar enrolando. Precisava dar uma resposta. Uma boa resposta.

-Teme!!! E- eu só...!! Só quero ajudar você!!! É tão difícil assim de se perceber? - Reclamou Naruto fazendo beicinho, porém ainda corado. -T-E-M-E!!!

Naruto nem percebeu, mais ainda segurava na mão de Sasuke.

Sasuke olhou o garoto, ainda sem expressão. Que diabo de reação era aquela?

O moreno percebeu que os pensamentos, que tentara há um bom tempo apagar, voltaram. Naruto realmente estava ali, na sua frente, com uma expressão... Fofa. Aquilo o martirizou por dentro, não podia achar um garoto fofo, aquilo era estranho. Porém era inevitável, principalmente o fato do rapaz continuar se esgoelando para falar apenas algumas palavras, nervosamente.

-Hn... - Sasuke pensou em recusar o pedido, mas sabia que apenas iria prolongar aquilo. Quando um não quer, o outro enche o saco afinal. - Pega os da direita.

Sasuke sequer se importou de ter sua mão encostada na do amigo por tanto tempo.

Naruto sorriu e sentiu ânsias de pular no pescoço de Sasuke assim como Ino fazia, porém, conhecia Sasuke e tinha certeza que este ira lhe matar se fizesse isso. Animadamente ele pegou as sacolas da mão direita de Sasuke, sentindo falta de algo que ele não sabia o que era... De um calor. Mas o que seria esse calor? Melhor deixar pra lá.

Mantendo um sorriso no rosto e caminha ao lado de Sasuke, Naruto comentou:

-Nee... Sasuke-teme. Quando a gente chegar na sua casa eu vou fazer o almoço viu?

Sasuke olhou rapidamente para o loiro e voltou o seu olhar para o caminho, sem nada responder. Sentiu uma brisa suave lhe acariciar o rosto, desajeitando os cabelos do rapaz, amenizando um pouco seu pesar. Olhou novamente para o loiro, a brisa também lhe acariciando os cabelos.

Lembrou-se do momento que por muito pouco deu sua vida para salvar aquele que estava andando ao seu lado. Não podia imaginar que um dia pudesse fazer algo daquele tipo, mas sentia que se isso acontecesse novamente o rapaz não se importaria de se sacrificar para salvá-lo outra vez.

No rosto se desenhou um sorriso terno que olhava para a própria sombra.

-Naruto, por aqui. - Dissera ao entrar numa rua. - Um atalho.

Naruto não sabia explicar muito bem, mais o sorriso de Sasuke havia lhe deixado leve, tão feliz que não havia nenhuma palavra que pudesse descrever tal momento. Eles caminhavam tranquilamente por um trecho arvoreado onde não havia alma viva. Um ser encapuzado seguia os dois rapazes que estavam distraídos.

Naruto pensava no que faria para Sasuke comer. Tinha certeza que Sasuke não iria querer ramem, então... O que ele ia preparar? Ovos fritos? Bife acebolado? Sushi? Foi aí que se deu conta. Ele parecia uma menina!!! Uma menina tola que queria que o namorado comesse algo especial feito por ela!!! Subitamente ele parou no meio do percurso ficando surpreso e corado. Sasuke percebeu e parou também.

Nesse mesmo momento uma kunai atingiu o braço do Uzumaki que caiu no chão.

-Naruto!! - Sasuke largou as sacolas no chão, ouvindo o vidro de um dos seus medicamentos se partir.

Prontamente o moreno se pôs em posição de luta, mas sentiu uma dor forte no braço. Ainda não estava completamente recuperado da batalha anterior. Mas não podia simplesmente abandonar o amigo por um motivo tão idiota.

- ..Merda... - Falou entre os dentes, se posicionando perto do loiro. - Naruto?! Você 'tá bem?

-Claro que sim! -disse Naruto sorrindo para Sasuke e desviando o olhar para onde tinha vindo a kunai. -Cuidado!!

Outra kunai quase havia acertado Sasuke. Para proteger o amigo que estava ferido, Naruto se jogou encima do outro levando a kunai em seu lugar. Dessa vez, era a sua vez de proteger Sasuke. Era a sua chance! Sem querer, ele cuspiu um pouco de sangue. Sasuke o olhou assustado.

-É só isso que você é capaz de fazer? Piralho... - Disse o agressor surgindo.

Naruto se enfurece e resolve partir pra cima do adversário com um soco, porém, este desvia e logo acerta um soco forte no estomago de Naruto. O ataque não cessou. O adversário golpeou as costas de Naruto e o puxou o jogando contra uma arvore dando-lhe uma cabeçada.

-Fraco... -disse o vulto apertando o pescoço de Naruto que tentava se livrar, tendo todas as suas tentativas falhas.

Sasuke olhou preocupado e, ao mesmo tempo, desconfiado para o loiro que apanhava. Deveria, no mínimo ser um bunshin, mas resolveu não arriscar: retirou três kunais dos bolsos e avançou para cima do agressor, que jogou o loiro de lado e preparou um selo de terra. Mas antes que este pudesse desferir o golpe, Sasuke jogou uma das Kunais na direção do rosto do homem, que desviou. A segunda Kunai fora jogada rapidamente após a primeira, assim como a terceira após a segunda. A segunda foi à direita, onde o agressor poderia fugir, errando do mesmo jeito. A terceira em direção do rosto do homem, que se abaixou por muito pouco tempo. À essa altura o garoto se jogou ao chão e se apoiou numa das mãos, lhe desferindo uma rasteira rápida e uma troca de pernas imediata, atingindo o queixo do homem.

Sasuke se jogou para trás, sua mente visando apenas o colega de time que tossia.

-Naruto?!

-Teme cuidado!!! -berrou Naruto pegando uma kunai a torto e a direita acertando o adversário que atingiria Sasuke.

Sasuke virou-se mais apenas viu a fumaça. O agressor havia usando um bushin, mesmo assim não vacilou. Trouxe Naruto para perto de si e observava atento ao redor. Por sua vez, Naruto encontrava-se novamente corado com a mesma pergunta em mente: Será que ele era especial para Sasuke? Será... Que Sasuke gostava dele?

Tal pensamento o deixou mais corado e ao mesmo tempo cheio de insegurança. E se fosse mentira? E se Sasuke apenas sentisse pena da falta de força dele e se...

Desviou seu olhar para o chão. O que Sasuke sentia por ele? E porque ele se importava tanto? Pelo canto do olho ele observou Sasuke e corou. Não podia mais negar. Amava Sasuke. Amava outro menino. Estava pagando por ter lido tantos mangás shojo, agora ele também tinha seu próprio amor impossível.

-Che... -O garoto passou uma mão pelo ferimento, que sangrava um pouco. - Naruto?! Tá tudo bem?

Um inimigo plenamente em Konoha... Talvez um fugitivo pegando o caminho vazio... Ou mais um dos testes da academia de Genins. Talvez Kakashi estivesse por trás daquele ataque afinal. Tranqüilizou-se com a idéia e estendeu uma mão para que o loiro se levantasse. Mas estranhou o garoto vermelho daquele jeito. Será que não era o Naruto? Não... Apenas Naruto caía e gritava destrambelhado daquele jeito. Então... Talvez o garoto não estivesse tão bem assim. Talvez estivesse... Doente?

Ao levantar o menino, Naruto mancou um pouco e Sasuke o segurou de imediato. Antes que pudesse xingá-lo, seu rosto corado e seus olhos azuis ao chão o travaram.

-Naruto? -O tom de voz irritadiço mudou para uma clara preocupação. - O que é que 'tá acontecendo?

Naruto olhou aqueles olhos negros repletos de preocupação. Ele fechou seus olhos, soltou um suspiro e disse:

-É que... Eu percebi uma coisa Sasuke... -disse ele corando desviando o olhar. - Mas deixa pra lá. Vamos?

Naruto tentou sorrir, porém uma lágrima escorreu por seu olhar com uma duvida pairando em sua mente: E se ele me odiar?

Sasuke segurou seu pulso antes que o loiro pudesse fugir.

-Fale.

Se tinha algo irritante no colega de time era sua mania de esconder coisas importantes. Mas não adiantava, Naruto sempre foi transparente demais - Pelo menos era o que ele achava. Algumas vezes percebeu que era apenas ele que conseguia ver o que acontecia por trás daquele sorriso, mas ignorou e fingiu acreditar que era pura inteligência.

Naruto podia ver sua imagem refletida nos olhos negros de Sasuke. O outro segurava seu pulso firmemente e isso o impedia de fugir dali como queria. Seus rostos estavam perigosamente perto. "O que eu faço???" pensou Naruto desesperado, ele tentou soltar o pulso e Sasuke o puxou de volta deixando-o ainda mais perto dele.

O Uzumaki encarou o belo rosto a sua frente corando. E, como se estivesse hipnotizado, fechou seus olhos selando os lábios de uma vez.

-E-eu...!!! Sinto muito Sasuke!!! - gritou Naruto totalmente vermelho e fugindo de Sasuke.

Estava feito. Nunca mais falaria com Sasuke e nunca mais ia ficar perto dele. Nunca teria a resposta daquela pergunta...

Sasuke beijou o garoto de volta em resposta.

Então era só isso. Ele correspondia o sentimento. Aliviou-se em saber que não era nada grave e por dentro algo lhe deixou extremamente feliz.

Então era isso.

Sasuke segurou o garoto pela cintura e puxou-lhe a nuca, beijando-o novamente - um beijo mais intenso - e sorriu por dentro quando o loiro correspondeu. Ao apartarem, encarou os olhos azuis que mostravam certo espanto e deu dois passos para trás.

-Desculpe-se fazendo o almoço de hoje, dobe.

Sasuke se virou para conter o sorriso nos lábios, sem muito sucesso. Foi até as sacolas e apanhou pacientemente, uma a uma, desejando o poder de ler as mentes das pessoas para saber exatamente, com todos os detalhes, o que se passava pela mente do jovem shinobi.

"Finais felizes existem..." pensou Naruto ainda surpreso. "Mais pra isso..." disse ele sorrindo e ajudando Sasuke. "Eu espero não queimar a cozinha do Sasuke." concluiu Naruto. Sasuke o encarou e ele apenas sorriu desajeitado.

Assim, os dois ninjas seguiram de mãos dadas até a casa do Uchiha. Naruto radiante de felicidade como todo bom uke e Sasuke tentando esconder a felicidade como todo seme.

Escondido atrás de uma árvore, o sensei dos dois olhava a cena com um sorriso.

-O esforço valeu a pena não é Iruka-sensei? - Perguntou ele para o chuunin que surgiu ao seu lado.

-Claro que sim. -sorriu em resposta Iruka.

-Vamos... Eles também precisam de privacidade... -disse Kakashi pondo uma das mãos na cintura de seu koi.

Kakashi e Iruka foram ter seu próprio encontro. Durante o resto daquele dia, Naruto ficou ao lado de Sasuke. Não ouve um incêndio na casa Uchiha. E o dia se passou de forma rápida e feliz.

Naruto dormia aconchegado nos braços de Sasuke que velava o sonho do Uzumaki pensando consigo mesmo:

"Finais felizes existem...".

**Fic tosca, e sim entramos em consenso nisso ù.u **

**Gih: tô total sem criatividade i.i**

**Ali-chan: Somos duas sem criatividade XD**

**Gih: FUI O NARUTO. /// deixei de ser Uchiha \o\ **

**Álibi-chan Sasuke**

**Gih: Sabemos q tá tosca + deixem reviews /o/**

**O-N-E-G-A-I lol **

**E logo a gente continua as nossas fic originais oka? n.n"**


End file.
